Truth or Dare?
by wallflowertea
Summary: Hogwarts students have their share of truths and dares.
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I _do _take cameos. This is Harry Potter Fanfic, so yeah. Do NOT put your last name. Keep that confidential. Well, just don't put it on the reviews. Ok? Well, not on mine. I know, I'm a prat but, my mum made me like that. **

"What do you want to do, mates?" Harry asked.

"Eat." Ron answered. Hermione looked at him.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" she asked him. He nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"Want to play a game of truth or dare?" Ginny suggested.

''I guess. That's ok. Basically anything, I'm bored out of my wits." Harry said, sitting up from the Griffindor Common Room floor.

"Ok, I'll start with, Harry. Truth or Dare?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno...Truth?" he said.

"Ok. What did it feel like when you had to battle tha dragon?" she asked simply.

"I dunno. Scary. Very scary. That's about it. I mean, it was hard, too. Anyways. Mione, truth or dare?" he asked Hermione.

"Truth." she said. He pondered for a moment.

"Have you ever snogged some one?" he asked her. Just then Neville sat down.

'Watchya doing?" he whispered to Ron.

Ron leaned over. "Playing truth or dare." he said. Neville nodded.

"Yes." she said, blushing slightly.

"Ooh. Who?" Lavender asked, suddenly her and Parvati wanted to play.

"I do not kiss and tell." she said. The two rolled their eyes.

"Fine, Lavender, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Has anyone picked dare yet?" Lavender asked, smiling. Everyone shook their heads. "Fine then, dare." she said. Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.

"Alright, Lavender. I dare you to wear the words _'Snape is Fine.' _on your robes, in front of everyone tomarrow." she said, crossing her arms. Lavender shrunk in her chair. Suddenly not liking the game.

"Fine." Lavender told her. Bringing up all her courage.

"Ron, truth or dare?" she asked an unexpectant Ron.

"Dunno. Dare." he said lazily.

"I dare you to serenade McGonagall at breakfast tomarow." Lavender said, trying to to giggle. Harry and Neville burst out laughing. Ron tipped back in his chair.

"Wait? Do our ears decieve us?" asked a Weasly twin.

"Is our dear brother to serenade thee up-tight McGonagall?" the otherone asked. Lavender nodded. Harry and Neville were rolling on the floor. Tears in their eyes.

Fred and George looked at their brother.

"We feel deeply sorry for you." Fred said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh...yes...we do.." George said looking away.

"I'm sure you do, George, truth or dare? Dare. Ok. I dare you to go beat yourself with a bludger bat!" Ron said angrily.

"Now, now, ickle Ronniekins, violence is not the answer." Fred told him, waving a finger.

"Apparently singing is." George bursted. Ron flipped out his wand, the twins ran out of the portrait hole, sniggering.

Harry and Neville recovered from their spaz attack.

"You think it's funny?" Ron asked Neville. He looked up with horror on his face. He knew what was coming. "Truth or dare, Neville?" Ron hissed.

Considering what could happen, and what questions he could be asked, he actually felt safer with dare. Although, he was not. "D-d-dare." he stuttered.

"I dare you to magic your robes pink, put flowers in your hair, and walk around giving everybody hugs." Ron said. "And when I say everybody, I mean _everybody."_ he told him.

"Where did you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"Come up with what?" Ron asked as he sat back down.

"The whole, (he put on a overly happy voice) 'Pink robes, and flowers, and give everybody hugs!' " he said.

"Dunno." Ron answered.

"Been hiding 'My Little Pony' books under your pillow lately?" Harry joked.

"Snuff it!" Ron bellowed. Harry's last comment made everyone break out in laughter. Then, slowly, they all parted for bed.


	2. Songs Hugs Words

**A/N: Thank you to potter.snicket.artemis.fowl. for the song that Ron will be singing!**

Ron and Lavender stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. Neville was on his way.

"Hugs for you." they heard Neville say. As soon as Neville was done, he came. Boy was he a sight. Pink robes, flowers tucked behind his ears, and he had taken Ron's dare seriously. Everyone he saw got a hug. Lavender was pale white. The words, _'Snape is Fine'_ emblazed on the back of her robes. She had turned many head in the halls. And recieved many pointed fingers, giggles, and whispers.

"This should be fun." Harry said walking past.

"Speak for yourself." the three said.

"I was." Harry told them.

"I want you to know, Harry, if I don't survive this, you can have Pig." Ron said seriously.

"Nah, Ginny can have him." Harry refused.

"Tell Parvati she can have my whole shoe collection." Lavender told him.

"Anything else. Neville?" Harry asked.

"Um...Save me a seat with a view of Ron serenading McGonagall." Neville made sure.

''Will do." Harry agreed. Ron glared daggers at the two.

"Harry walked in and then had a huge coffing fit, to attract attention.

"Why the bloody hell did he do that?" Ron asked. He knew Harry did it on purpose. They walked in. People started cracking up at the sight of Neville. He ran over to every student at the tables and gave them hugs. He didn't think of going near the Slytherins.

Once everyone caught sight of what Lavender's robes said, they cracked up. Some started singing.

"Lavender and Snape, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Snape is f-i-n-e." Lavender ran to her seat next to Parvati and Hermione. By the time Neville got to the table he was out of breath, never had he noticed exactly how many students went to Hogwarts. 999. **_NOT_** counting the professors.

Ron sat at the end of the table.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville gasped, as he sat down.

"So, you ready, mate?" Harry asked Ron. Ron gulped and nodded. He got on one knee in front of McGonagall's chair. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did I miss it?" a girl named Beth asked, sliding quickly next to Neville. She had brown-chesnut hair, eyes more green than Harry's, and five freckles on each face. Neville blushed as she brushed up next to him.

"Nope. It's about to begin." Harry told her. She smiled.

_"I love you._

_I really really do._

_I love you._

_I hope you love me too." _He took a deep breath. Everyone had gone silent. McGonagall was glaring at him.

Then he began again.

_"I look in your eyes and i think your really great stick with me for a while and I'll always be your mate._

_You know I'ill always be your mate._

_you know I love you your better than ice cream._

_I love you, you lovley, lovley dream."_ he blushed furiously and hid himself behind Harry and Hermione.

Everyone started to crack up. Harry had tears in his eyes. Dumbledore was chuckling into his pumpkin juice, Snape looked disgusted, and McGonagall, well, let's just say, if looks could murder, Ron would've been murdered, brought back to life, and stabbed right back to death.

Beth was laughing so hard into her plate of eggs. Neville was, too.


	3. Notes

"Miss. Brown, what do you have on the back of your robes?" Professor McGonagall asked. Neville ran in, gave everyone a hug, and sat down.

Lavender turned around.

_**Snape is Fine. **_

They said. "Remove those at once." she told her. Lavender didn't need telling twice.

Then Beth walked in.

"Sorrie I'm late." she gasped. (A/N: Yes, I know, that's not how you spell sorry. But, if any of you watch Degrassi, and hear Emma say it, that's how she says it. )

Neville ran up, gave her a hug, and sat down.

"Mr. Longbottom, please stop that. And why are your robes pink?" she asked him.

"Erm... House elves must've washed em with red." he answered quickly. She wasn't even about to tell him that his robes were supposed to be black. Just then Ron walked in.

"Mr. Weasly, I would like to have a chat with you after class." she said sternly, and started teaching the lesson.

A NOTE BETWEEN HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, NEVILLE, and a little BETH: **Harry, **_Hermione, _Ron, Beth, and **Neville**

What do you reckon she'll talk to me about?

**She's probably going to confess her undying love for you, mate. Can I be the best man?**

_Harry! That's not funny. Ron, I'm sure she's going to ask you why you serenaded her. _

**That's going to be awkward.**

Nice pointing out the obvious, Neville. 

_Don't be rude. _

I just serenaded McGonagall! McGonagall! DO you think I care about being rude, Hermione?

**Ooh! I'll answer this one! No, you do not care! Anyways, I was serious. When is the wedding?**

Snuff it!

Who wants to play truth or dare?

I'm in the middle of a crisis and all you can think about is the game that started my funeral, Beth?

**I do!**

_Why not?_

**I guess so.**

Fine, um...Harry? Truth or Dare.

**I'm going to risk my neck and say, Dare. **

I dare you to tell Malfoy you think he's cute.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_That's aweful._

**He'll die. **

**I'll do it. On one condition. **

What?

_What?_

**What?**

What?

**I also get to tell him it was a dare. **

You'd totally ruin it. Just do it.

**I hate you.**

**I don't.**

Thank you Neville.

**Your welcome. **

"I'd hate to interupt your note passing, but class has ended. You _must _study this spell. Weasly! You stay." McGongall ordered. The five looked up. There was no one left in the room. They gathered their things and scurried out.

"Poor, Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I sorta do feel bad for him." Neville said.

"I don't It was hilarious." Harry told them.

"Boys." Hermione and Beth said at the same time, rolling their eyes.


	4. I Think You're Cute

**A/N: Sorry guys it took so long. I moved a month ago and I rarely go on the internet. One. Because I don't have it. Two. When I am able to go on the internet it's at a friends house or my grandparents. **

"You won't think it's hilarious when you have to tell Malfoy you think he's cute, Harry." Hermione reminded him. Harry's face fell. Beth giggled.

Ron ran out of the Transfiguration room crying and screaming.

"NO! NOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO!" he yelled, arms out in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Ronniekins. I love you, too!" McGonagall came out in a purple slip and a see through robe. Students stared in horror.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! SOME ONE CALL THE AURORS! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC! DUMBLEDORRRRRREEE!" Ron rounded the corner.

Professor McGonagall stopped, tapped her head with her wand, her robes were normal, and she laughed manically.

"Muahahahaha! Stupid kid." And she walked back into her office.

"M-my glasses." Harry said in awe. Hermione looked at them.

"Bloody hell!" Beth said.

"M-my glasses. Th-they shattered." His eyes widened. "I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" he ran in circles. Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." She tsked, taking his glasses and tapping them with her wand. Beth rolled her eyes. "Here." She handed them back to him, good as new.

"Oh, thanks, Mione." Harry grinned.

The four walked out to the court yard.

"Oh look, Harry." Neville said. "There's Malfoy! Hey! Why don't you go tell him now!" Neville suggested. Beth smirked.

"Yes, now." She said.

Harry glared at Neville.

"Oh. Sorry, Harry." Neville stared at his feet.

Harry took a deep breath and marched over to the blonde haired, pointed faced, Slytherin.

"M-Malfoy." Harry started to shake.

"What do you want, Potter?!" Malfoy spat.

Beth and Hermione giggled.

"I-I think you're cute."


	5. Dip Like a Chip

A/N: I'm sosososososoosooso sorry, you guys! It's been like a year since I've got on. I feel so terrible. I hope I still have you guys to read this. Awwhh )))): I'm sorry.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Say what?" Harry grimaced.

Beth turned around and began shaking with silent laughter. Hermione could keep a pretty good straight face. But, Ron. Oh, Ron. He was _dying. _

"I think you're…..cute…."Harry paused. A clique of Slytherin's began laughing. One even shouted "I knew he was a faggot!"

"HEY!" Beth whipped around, pointing her wand at a black-haired Slytherin. "Don't use that word."

"Why not? It's true!" his friends punched his shoulders. Draco was still getting over the "I think you're cute." He hadn't made it to the Harry Potter part yet.

"You want to know what else is true?" Beth smirked, looking sideways at Neville.

"Hmm?" they stopped to look at her.

With a flick of her wand he was suspended in the air, upside down, being held by an invisible hand at his ankle. She flicked her wand again and his pants disintegrated, revealing boxers that said "I HEART DRACO MALFOY".

"What the bloody hell?!" Draco shouted. "Something's wrong with you, Carter. And as for Potter, I'm handsome and hot. Not "cute". I am no child."

"I know dat's right, boo." Harry said, biting his finger and sizing him up.

"Back off, Harry." Carter hissed.

Beth didn't think this was funny anymore. Ron looked highly convinced with Harry's act. Hermione was just blank and Neville wasn't paying attention. Beth just looked in horror at Carter. She dropped her wand and he fell, too.

"Let's go, Harry…." Ron swiped for Harry's robes, missing the first time. But, he grabbed them the second time.

Once they walked off, they all turned to Beth. "What?" she asked.

"Truth or dare?" Harry hissed. They walked to the dorm where Harry would spend and hour in the lavitory washing his mouth out with soap and water and praying to God he wouldn't be sent to hell for telling Draco he's cute.

"Dare." She said rather flirtatiously.

"Fine," he said. They all stopped to listen. "I dare you to…" he trailed off, trying to think of something. Neville examined her nails. Hermione picked at a piece of hair. Ron huffed and looked around. Beth shifted her weight to her right foot, crossing her arms. Then he smiled evilly, showing his perfect teeth. "Go skinny dipping in the Lake."


End file.
